


Of Love, Of Life, Of Various Deaths

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Internal Monologue, Marriage Proposal, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chisato thinks, for once on her life, though not much.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Of Love, Of Life, Of Various Deaths

This, you know. The slight touch of whoever your mind has decided to attach to for the week, your heart taking off, flying, a mind of its own. The soft voices, merely a caress to your ears, almost as soft as what you will always imagine her lips will be. This, you’re familiar with.

Only now, it’s unrealistically strong. Only now, she leans into the touch. She grabs your hand, looks at you with all the love she could give to anyone. Now, your hearts take off together. Now, her lips are chapped, and rough, and sometimes gross yet you still think the same (“There’s no way you’re more perfect, there’s no way I’m experiencing this”).

Hina, ever-present, all-goddamn-knowing Hina, is sitting with you on the couch, talking too much and getting on your nerves, yet you’ve never loved her more. She’s never looked so beautiful as what she looks like now, complaining about how Sunday, mid-June rain ruined the game for a sport you couldn’t care about if you tried (and you have, for her, anything). She’s talking about the technicalities, and then off she goes onto tales of false friendship she’s told you a hundred times, stories of that one time that you know by heart, yet aren’t yours. 

She knows, you realize, your heart fluttering. 

No thought has ever been more reassuring than her, always there, knowing that you’re not thinking about when Aya tripped or when Eve got her braid hooked on a fishing rod, you’re thinking about her teal hair as you weave your hands through it, you’re thinking about grabbing her cheeks and melting into her lips, her touch. 

“Chisato,” she says, wearing an amused smile, ruining your moment, making it hers.

You hum in response, looking up to her. It takes everything on you to not shut her up like that one time, even when she’s not talking.

“When we get married, would you rather we wear dresses, or suits, or just whatever we find?” And there, you’re gone, you automatically pinch yourself, because oh my god we’ve never talked about this before or anything quite like it am I dreaming? am I dead? and two moments later, you realize this is real life, and your girlfriend of five (glorious) years just indirectly proposed. She, in her owl sweatpants (her favourite, she hasn’t told you, but you know, for how she wears them always on Thursday of all days), her hair in a high ponytail (she has told you, countless times, she adores how she looks like that), pink cat socks (your gift to her weird sock obsession, as endearing and annoying as herself), and a black shirt with your own face on it, just proposed to you, dressed for the occasion, all in her own way.

“Yes,” you say, stunned, after long, long soul-sucking, heart-wrenching, whatever-the-hell-else instants.

She smiles, harder than you’ve ever seen her do, which sends a flash of pride down your body, letting the worry you know she was feeling (open book, fuck) go, hugging you using all her strength, which now feels like she could go and take the sun all on her own (she couldn’t, she wouldn’t hurt her fucking relatives, you think) only using this. 

At the end, you understand her, and she understands you, and now you’re Shirasagi Chisato and Hikawa Hina invite you to celebrate their union, or their wedding, or literally whatever she comes up with, because right now, you’re sure you will never have a problem with following her. You never have, you have seven years of friendship, five years of the most amazing thing you’ve ever experienced to back you up.

You love her, deeply, unlike you’ve ever loved anything. Of that, you’re sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts on comments, as this is my first work with these two :^)


End file.
